uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Home Page
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to the UK Charts Archive Wiki UK Charts Archive for Singles and Albums with with edits and 3 active admins since October 2012! WAM Rank: 2463 (2294) (Peak: 1846) WAM Score: 47.39 (50.87) of Incomplete articles of Very incomplete articles (Help Out) Create new page (guideline): width=30 ' | | ' Pharrell Williams.jpg|Ar(tist) Wars - Final Battle|link=Ar(tist) Wars|linktext=vote for your favourite artists and singles in the Final Battle for Series 2 of Ar(tist) Wars! 1980s.gif|1980 Charts Completed|link=Category:Chart Weeks - 1980s|linktext=Our wiki now has 1980-1989 charts completed! Capture du 2013-10-01 19:28:09.png|'JLS announce final single'|linktext=Their last ever single, 'Billion Lights' is to be released on 10/11/2013 Animals Martin Garrix.jpg|Latest Chart Update|link=UK Singles Chart Update (13/11/2013)|linktext=17 year old producer Martin Garrix lands debut single at #1 with Animals Look Right Through Storm Queen.png|Latest Chart|link=UK Singles & Album Chart (16/11/2013)|linktext=New DJ Storm Queen storms straight to #1 with Look Right Through 4 Pics 1 Song Example.jpg|Fun and Games|link=Fun and Games|linktext=Predict charts, play hangman, vote on your favourite artists and more! Spread The Word.jpg|Spread The Word!|linktext=We only have 3 active editors, please spread the word about this wiki to others! The UK Charts Archive Wiki (formerly UK Singles Chart Wiki) was founded by user Havemeforty to store chart archives for UK singles and albums sales compiled by the Official Charts Company. You can find peak positions, weekly charts and artist singles and albums stats. The wiki also contains data from other music related charts, Fun and Games, plus much more. As we are not very well known by the public as of yet, you can help us spread the word about it to others who have interest in the charts, including use of social networking sites like Facebook and Twitter! Note: Chart data for the Top 200 is not recorded in most cases on this wiki as the data for the Top 200 singles and albums are usually only available from UK Charts Plus as a paid subscription service. We do, however, provide singles and albums that have peaked within the Top 200 on this wiki by getting the data for new entries from the Zobbel website, which are archived on this wiki. We do not know, however, whether or not the releases peaked higher than the debut position in the Top 200. Artist stats pages are not 100% accurate as we do not have enough users yet who make sure they are updated every week. There are also incomplete chart weeks which we can only get the Top 40 archives from the Official Charts Company. How to you rate your experience out of 10 on the UK Charts Archive Wiki? 10 - Loads of chart data and really easy to use 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 - Poor layout and lacks ease of navigation What does 'dropout' and 're-entry' mean? See the Terminology page for the definitions! Next Top 100 Chart: November 17 2013 19:00:00 Next Chart Update: November 20 2013 18:00:00 *UK Singles & Album Chart Top 100: Sundays at 4:00PM to 7:00PM (Top 100 is not published until 7:00) (see current) *The Official Charts Company begins counting the sales at 12:01 on Sunday. *UK Singles Chart Update/Midweek Chart: Wednesdays at 6:00PM on the BBC website *4music.com's Fresh Music Top 20: Thursdays Fun and Games schedule *4 Pics 1 Song: Games are open for 7 days and answers are revealed if any aren't correctly guessed. When if all clues are guessed correctly before 7 days, more clues are added shortly after. *Ar(tist) Wars: Votes counted on Sundays/Mondays and new battles created. *Chart Predictions: Predicted from Sunday at 7:00PM until 4:00PM on Saturday (blog post by Taylor jago 16.06 usually created on the Friday). *Chart Run Predictions Game: Predicted between Sunday at 7:00PM until Wednesday 4:00PM. *Dropout Predictions Game: Predict songs in the current top 40 when they will drop out of the top 100 before Sunday 4:00PM *High Charters: Predict a current top 100 single before Sunday 4:00PM. *Pre-Chart Update Predictions: Predict the top 10 for next Sunday BEFORE the next Chart Update on Wednesday 4:00PM. *Randomly Selected Chart Predictions: Predict the top 100 before Sunday 4:00PM. *Swingles (NEW): First game opens soon! *TBR (To Be Released) Predictions Game: Predict any song's debut position in the top 200 BEFORE it appears in the Chart Update (Wednesday 4:00PM) or the Top 100 (Sunday 4:00PM) *YouTube Music Video View Count Predictions: The blog post is created on Fridays at 6:00PM and players predict the following Sunday from 5:00-7:00PM, and results are counted at 6:00 PM on Sundays. Edit Schedule 'Sundays Mondays' *Edit 2013 Chart Weeks page, add nav table to new chart week and update previous chart week *Chart peaks updates (in iTunes and Song Table). *Artist stats updated (up to last on Hotchoc26's List of Artists) *Home Page: Sliders, featured single, countdown *List of Peak Positions (TBA) 'Wednesdays' *2014 Template created *Home Page slider updated, countdown updated 'Thursdays' *Fresh Music Top 20 new week created 'Other' *Past top 10 singles template *Wikia Navigation *Home Page News *Hotchoc26's Songs *WAM Score updated *Every week a new Zobbel.de week is created. *15th November 1952: The first ever UK singles chart is created *November 1958: The first ever UK albums chart is created *11th February 1969: The The Official Charts Company is born *March 2004: The Chart Archive site is created by Mazilladon *15th November 2012: Chart Archive is closed down for breach of the Official Charts Company's database rights *17th November 2012: The last chart week to be published on Chart Archive. *29th March 2014: The Chart Archive website will expire and all chart data will be lost Dates for this wiki *5th October 2012 at 18:16: The UK Charts Archive Wiki is created *12th October 2012: Admin The Bad Ice Creams joined the wiki *16th November 2012: Admin Hotchoc26 joined the wiki *6th December 2012: Admin Tryanthon joined the wiki *13th February 2013: The UK Charts Archive is 100 days old *23 February 2013: Admin NicholasBBQ32 joined the wiki *18 March 2013: Admin Taylor jago 16.06 joined the wiki *12 April 2013: First game of Chart Predictions *June/July 2013: The UK Charts Archive Wiki reaches 10,000 edits *Between April and May 2013: The UK Charts Archive Wiki reaches 500 articles *18th July 2013: The UK Charts Archive Wiki reaches 1,000 articles *1st August 2013: The UK Charts Archive Wiki exists for 300 days *2nd October 2013: The UK Charts Archive Wiki reaches 1,500 pages *5th October 2013: The UK Charts Archive Wiki exists for 1 year *25th October 2013: The UK Charts Archive Wiki reaches 2000 articles *See more stats at Wikia Statistics *Most consecutive weeks on UK Singles Top 100 ever: Kings Of Leon - Sex On Fire (89 consecutive weeks) *Most weeks at number one: Frankie Laine - I Believe (18) (non-consecutive) *Most consecutive weeks at number 1: Bryan Adams - Everything I Do (I Do It For You) (16) *Biggest climb ever: Glee Cast - Don't Stop Believin' (99 to 5) *Biggest fall ever: Wet Wet Wet - Weightless (10 to 98) *Highest dropout ever: 4. Alex Day - Forever Yours (31/12/2011) (fell to 112) *Artist with most number ones: Elvis Presley (21 number ones) See the Chart Records page for more records and stats *The Chart Archive: A once popular UK Singles and Album chart archive created by Mazilladon in 2004, where in November 2012 was taken down after OCC claimed it abused their database rights. The data can still be accessed until March 29th 2014 (see how) *Official Charts Company: Official weekly singles and album charts *aCharts (UK Singles/Albums Top 75): Top 75 weekly charts, including peak data for each single/album *Chart Histories ((source by NicholasBBQ32)): Top 200 artist stats data, by request *Zobbel: New entry updates (including 'sort of' peak data for the Top 101-200), top 200 artist stats data for some years in 1990s-2000s *The Official Top 40 Singles Chart on BBC Radio 1 (including the midweek chart/chart update) *Polyhex UK Singles Top 75 Chart Runs Artist stats for Top 75 only *Chartwatch: Includes free PDFs for Top 200/250 charts from 1995-2011 (exc. 1996-1998) *UK Charts Plus: Paid subscription service for Top 200 single and album data *BBC Radio 1 Playlist : Including the official 1Xtra Playlist *4music.com's Fresh Music Top 20: Fresh music tracks compiled by 4music.com Chart Weeks 1952-1958: Yuku forum provided by user Vicky Williams 04/01/1958-02/01/1960: Invisionfree.comforum 1952-17/11/2012: Chart Archive until March 29th 2014 (see how) Oct 2012-present: The UK Charts Archive Wiki Category:Browse Category:Incomplete Articles Fun and Games UK Singles & Album Chart Top 100 UK Singles Chart Update/Midweek Chart Category:UncategorizedIf youWhen Lyric Wiki - Find over 2,700,000 song lyrics for your favourite songs Music Wiki - General wiki for all things music Now Music Wiki - The wiki dedicated to the Now music albums Music Video Wiki - Find your favourite music videos Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 ever: Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars (Pk : 6) (160 weeks)